Fletchling
by amsharp
Summary: Every trainer wants to be the very best like no one ever was, but very few actually get to be the best. follow our Heroine who has learned this the hard way and lost her fighting spirit as she tries to regain that "gotta catch them all" attitude so she can get back her trainer license. ( possible pairings: you choose either Prof Sycamore X oc or Clemont X oc(maybe Siebold x oc?) )
1. A New Beginning

Hello Readers young and old, today I bring you a new tale of adventure that hopefully is original in it's pairings as we as it's plot. Hopefully this new story will do well, if it does I'll probably update more frequently.

Song suggestion: Avicii Vs Lurgan- "Wake Me Up" as Gaeilge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas.

* * *

Ash and his friend arrive in, wait hold up. Wrong story, sorry about that. Today our story will be about a new trainer who has just recently arrived in the Kalos region at the Lumiose Air Port after a long day of traveling.

"Man I hate sitting for too long, It make my back ache." Said our new protagonist as she stretched out her back while walking through the airport. The girl while young had a determined look o maturity and experience in her muddy green eyes as she observed her new surroundings, Her braided brown hair swayed as she walked. The determination in her eyes slowly started to fade as she became more and more lost in the large overdone airport. "Holy cow, this is way different from the Sevii Islands, A sign would be nice!" The girl thought as she looked around confused. after another half hour of wandering our heroine finally cleared her first obstacle on her new adventure, Finding the gosh darn exit.

"Well that could have been worse right?" She announced to the now visible Gengar that had been traveling with her the whole time as she enjoyed the cool spring breeze and the warm sun shine. The pokemon just chuckled in response causing the girl to puff out one of her cheeks as she looked over un amused. "What I'm not use to large buildings ok?" She defended as she and the pokemon walked through the streets. "And unless you can magically make a job appear for me back in the Sevii Islands then we'll just have to get use to these buildings." She added as she looked around trying to find some sort of help wanted sign. Turned out this task was easier said than done. After hours of searching and asking only to get rejected each time, our heroine decided to stop for a small break at one of the many cafes to rest her feet and let the rest of her pokemon stretch.

"Go to Kalos, they said, You'll find work there, they said. Well I don't see any." The girl quietly mumbled in complaint as she sipped at a cup of overpriced coffee. "And it's not like I have the money to go and fly somewhere else, I'll have to find some sort of work here, at least part time to make enough money to try a new region." The girl thought as she rubbed her face with her hand, Tired not only from walking but from the hours of jetlag from her flight. "What do you guys think, should we rest up and hope for better luck tomorrow?" The girl asked as she looked over to her Empoleon, Gliscor and Gengar, who were each enjoying some strange cream puff pokemon treat that the cashier had given them for free. The three pokemon nodded and gave a small happy cry in response. "Sounds good, now if only I could find a pokemon center to rent out a room." The girl replied as she watched the setting sun only to have a bright light catch her attention. "Huh?" The girl thought as she looked over to the new light source to see that the large tower in the center of the city was now lit as bright as the moon with soft yellow light. "Whoa, Now that's fancy." The girl thought as she looked over to her pokemon. "Let's go check it out." The girl stated to her pokemon with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes, she then put a tip on the table before jogging away to try and find the building's location. "Let see maybe it's a left? or a right? Gah, where do I go?" The girl mumbled to herself as she looked around until she felt some one tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss" The girl turned around to find herself face to face with what she guessed to be one of the local police force.

"Huh? Oh, Hello officer. What can I do for you today?" The girl asked knowing she had done nothing wrong. Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry but could your pocket your monsters? Free roaming is only allowed in certain areas to avoid accidental battles and destruction of property ." The officer explained causing the girl to blush from embarrassment. "Also I'm going to need to see your license to make sure it's up to date." The officer added causing the girl to hurry and go through her wallet to pull out her trainer license and handed it to the officer before having her pokemon return to their pokeballs. "Miss, Elaine Kanoa?" The police officer asked as he looked from the license to Elaine.

"That's me, I've been a trainer for the past 11 years." Elaine Replied happily. Sure she only had three pokemon and sure, she wasn't a regional champion. Only 6 or 7 people could be champion so it's wasn't strange for her to only have 4 badges on top of that.

"I can tell," The police officer replied with a chuckle "your license expired a year ago." He added handing the license back causing Elaine's jaw to drop.

"It what?" Elaine replied as she took the license and looked it over only to find that it indeed had expired 10 months ago.

"Trainer licenses need to be renewed every 10 years at the latest. Preferable every 5 years if possible. Otherwise your pokemon aren't allowed to participate in battles." The officer explained "I'll escort you to the Professors laboratory you can get a new license there." The officer added with a chuckle obviously amused by the situation the girl had gotten herself into. After a short half hour walk Elaine found herself standing in front of a rather impressive looking building. "There should be a secretary inside to help you through the process." The officer stated as he was scribbling in a note pad before ripping of the paper and handing it to Elaine.

"What's this?" Elaine asked confused as she looked at the paper.

"It's a ticket for having your pokemon in a no roaming zone." The officer replied with a smile before looking back to his pad of paper.

"What? No way you can get tickets for that?" Elaine asked confused, Kalos was definitely very different from her little Island.

"Yep, and Here's your ticket for having an expired license." The officer added handing another ticket to Elaine who begrudgingly took the ticket and read over it as the Police officer left. "Great, I've barely been here for a day and I can tell this was a huge mistake." Elaine mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs that led to the lab then through the door and over to the secretaries desk. "Um, Hello. I was hoping to renew my trainer license?" Elaine asked curiously to the uninterested secretary.

"Right, Old license please?" The secretary asked as she clicked away at the keys of her key board. Elaine did as she was told and handed over her license once more the secretary continued to type one handed as she took the license and looked over it only to stop typing when she saw the expiration date.

"It expired a year ago?" The secretary asked flabbergasted.

"Well, 10 months technically." Elaine defended causing the secretary to sigh as she stood.

"Follow me, You'll have to battle the professor as your test." The secretary explained as she walked around to the other side of the counter where Elaine was standing.

"Battle a professor? Um isn't that a bit extreme?" Elaine asked concerned for her pokemon's health. Professors got their title for a reason they know their stuff and they know it well.

"Not really." The secretary replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, um. Ok then." Was all Elaine could say in response not only because she couldn't think of anything else to say but because her statement was concluded by the 'bing' of the nearby elevator door opening.

"Professor good timing I was just about to go get you." The secretary said happily to the young dark haired man wearing a long white lab coat that came out of the elevator.

"Oh, and what can I do for you?" The man asked with youthful but calm curiosity as he stroked his chin.

"This girl needs to battle you to regain her trainer license since she failed to renew it in time." The secretary explained gesturing with her hand toward Elaine who blushed from embarrassment.

"I see, can it wait till after my lunch break? I haven't had one yet this week so I was hoping this could be the first." The professor requested with a light laugh as he scratched the back of his medium length wavy hair.

"Of course, I'll have her wait in the battle arena for you." The secretary replied With a gentle smile and a happy blush.

"Um, I am still here you know, you could maybe acknowledge me? maybe?" Elaine Thought slightly annoyed by the actions of the two.

"Thank you kindly." The Professor replied with a wave before walking away.

"No? ok then." Elaine finished her thought accepting her new status as invisible.

"Please come with me, the Battle arena is this way." The secretary directed as she walked over o the elevator and pressed the button to open the door. Elaine followed and after a while found herself inside the main part of the spacious building that the front lobby had been hiding. Elaine release her 3 pokemon so they could relax once more. She was glad that she did, It took a good hour for the professor to return and she would have been quiet bored with out their company.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You have a nice team growing. How long have you been training again?" The professor asked curiously

"11 years." Elaine replied simply causing the Professor to smile

"Ah but of course, that would make sense wouldn't it. They look strong enough to fight my own team. let's give it a shot." The professor replied unclipping his own pokeballs from his belt to release a venusaur. "Question one of your test who of your team would you send out to fight him?" The professor asked amused.

"Epee go!" Elaine announced with a smile, it had been a while since she had a real battle. Her Empoleon nodded before taking a flying leap and landing in the center of Elaine's end of the battle field.

"A water type? Look I know it's been a while since you've had to take a test on this stuff but don't you think you should think this through a bit?" The professor asked confused by Eliane's choice. "Anyways, Venusaur use Petal blizzard." The venusaur let out a response of understanding before releasing its attack hurting Empoleon pretty badly.

"That's it take it like a champ. Use ice beam." Elaine counted, ignoring the professors comment since she had a plan. Venusaur went for another Petal blizzard that despite Epees best attempt could not be avoided living him with very low health. Epee put all of his energy into one more Ice beam landing a critical hit causing venusaur to faint.

"So tell me about yourself. What is your name? Where are you from perhaps? you have a strange accent." The professor asked as he sent out Blastoise to finish of Empleon.

"My names Elaine Kanoa. I'm from the Sevii Islands." She replied as she returned epee to his pokeball. "And you are?" Elaine asked in return as she sent out Gangar.

"I am Professor Augustine Sycamore of Kalos. And that is another interesting choice." The professor admitted as a curious smirk grew on his face. "So, why only 3 pokemon, you are allowed to have 6 with you, you know." The Professor continued to ask questions not really interested in battling. He had paperwork to finish so he could research more calling for blastoise to attack with water pulse.

"My Island was small, there weren't many to chose from so rather than catching a bunch of Pokémon I took the time to pick out two that worked with my starter that was shipped in from a different region." Elaine explained before issuing her order to Gengar. " Spook, Use thunder, aim for the cannons they're wet!" Spook did as he was told and managed to land a critical hit that instantly knocked out the Blastoise.

"Oh a thunder attack, good type coverage." Sycamore replied becoming somewhat interested in the battle but battles just weren't his thing. "That's a fair enough reason. Do you think you'll try adding you your team?" The professor asked with a gentle smile as he recalled blastoise and sent out Charizard.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont, depends if I find a pokemon that I want. I'm just here trying to find some work to stay alive. My gym battling and exploring days are pretty much done." Elaine explained her situation.

"Hm. I see."Sycamore replied perturbed by Elaine's response thinking for a few seconds before calling back Charizard. "The battle might as well be over then, I'm not going to give you a trainer license unless you plan to use it."

"What?" Elaine replied shocked. Sure she would only need the license at this point in her life for battling but does that really disqualify her for her license.

"There's no point, Your allowed to keep our pokemon as house pets without a trainer license." Sycamore explained his point of view which annoyed Elaine further.

"That's not the point, I need that license for battles, how am I going to keep them in shape without it?" Elaine argued back.

"You could try a fitness center." Sycamore pointed out.

"But I want my License." Elaine emphasized causing Sycamore to sigh a bit before running his hand through his hair and turning to walk to a nearby computer. after a few minutes a fresh crisp card printed out.

"Here is a temporary pass, it expires in five days. Bring me a gym badge and the license is yours." Sycamore offered the pass to Elaine who hesitantly accepted. "By the way, If you're looking for work the local hotels are always short handed and looking for workers. try looking for work there."

* * *

And so We meet our Heroine, Elaine the pokemon trainer from the Sevii Islands who has a good heart and mind but has lost her fighting spirit. hopefully you'll join me in following her story of how she regains it and also finds a love interest. Feel free to leave me your suggestions. If you'd like for this story to have a different pairing or maybe an extra pairing option then please let me know the story is still flexible at this point.


	2. Clothes Make The (Wo)Man

An so Elaine's adventure continues. I do believe it's time fore her to meet a certain gym leader.

Song suggestion: Calabria by enur

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas.

* * *

Sure enough the professor was right about their being work at the local hotel. After three days of hard work Elaine finally made enough to pay off her two tickets. "Well that was a pain in the butt, Let hope that never happens again." Elaine Thought as she walked down the steps of the police office to the side walk where she pulled out her temporary Trainers license and stared at it with a sigh. Elaine made her way to a pokemon park where roaming was allowed so she could sit on a bench and release her team. "Hey guys," Elaine stated quietly and seriously getting the attention of the pokemon. "So, we have two options and I figured I'd talk to you about it and see what you want." Elaine started her explanation receiving a nod from Spooks. "So, you guys can stay battlers or you can become domestic pokemon, no more battling ever." Elaine continued her explanation pausing for a few seconds to monitor they're reaction. " We can get my license back if we take down a gym leader in the next two days. What do you guys say, up for one more round or should we retire?" Elaine asked with a soft smile as she looked to her friends. Empoleon stepped forward with a fire of determination glowing in his eyes as he made a small vocal call to voice his position as he nodded. Elaine's smile grew before she looked over to the two ladies of her team. "And what about you? Spooks, Ares, will you fight with me in one more official battle?" Elaine asked curiously, the two female pokemon looked at each other before cheering happily.

"Then let's do this!" Elaine replied excited as she stood from her seat on the bench that she had found. Elaine returned her team to their pokeballs before looking to find another trainer to talk to. "Um excuse me, where is the nearest Gym?" Elaine asked causing the trainer to stare at her confused.

"It's that giant tower over there." The trainer pointed to the tower that Elaine had been trying to reach before, Once again it was now lit against the setting sun to light the streets of the city.

"That behemoth is a gym? This place doesn't seem to understand moderation." Elaine thought flabbergasted as she stared at the tower in wonder of what type it could be. "Thanks a lot." Elaine stated as she ran away so she could hurry to the gym. As she ran through the store filled streets Elaine skidded to a stop after running by one of the windows. Elaine turned back to look into the window at an outfit that caught her attention. It was perfect for her style. "I do have a steady income now." Elaine thought as she looked down at her current patch work outfit. Her white empire waist sleeveless shirt with floral pattern was not exactly her favorite shirt to say the least but it was the only one left without holes in it from Ares teething phase when she was a baby gligar. Her skinny jeans were at least 4 years old and the material was getting thinner and thinner with each day she wore them. the soles of her boots had cracked from wearing them so much and her socks were more ankle warmers with how many holes they had.

"Yeah, maybe it's time to replace these." Elaine agreed with her reasoning and hurried into the shop exiting a few minutes later wearing her new outfit. Elaine now had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and had a new light brown paper boy style hat with a black start pinned to its side. Her shirt had been replaced with a black sleeveless turtle neck and her worn out jeans replaced with brown shorts. to keep her legs warm Elaine bought some black mid thigh socks made of the same ribbed knit material as her shirt. Lastly Elaine bought herself some new brown hiking boots to replace her old pair a new black pokeball belt and a light brown rucksack to hold all her stuff.

"Man that feels better." Elaine stated happily as she started walking to the gym once more. She forgot how nice it was to wear new clothes. She had made it about half way to the gym before she stopped once more by a skate shop. "Skates that attach to the bottom of shoes? That sounds nifty." Elaine thought as she walked into yet another store. Focusing wasn't one of her strengths to put it nicely.

"Welcome and congratulations!"The store clerk greeted, surprising Elaine. "You're the 1,000,000th person to come look at our skate so you get a pair for free!" the man added causing a wild grin to spread across Elaine's face.

"Seriously?" Elaine asked unsure if it was a trick or not. "Wow this country sure is hospitable." Elaine thought happily.

"100 percent serious. what size are you?" the man asked as he walked over to a rack of the cheapest model of the skates.

"Um, six and a half" Elaine replied still in shock from her good luck.

"Here you go, have a nice day." The man stated as he handed a box to Elaine. Elaine went back out of the store and clipped the skates to her boots and sure enough they fit. Elaine skated the rest of the way to the gym disposing of the box the skates came with, in a trash can as she skated past it. "Whoa" Elaine whispered as she looked up at the tower now that she was in front of it. "That's even bigger than I thought it was." Elaine thought as she took off her skates and entered the building.

"Hello and welcome to the electric gym" Said a young blond girl with a strange and somewhat devious smile.

"Um, Hi." Elaine replied now concerned for her well being as she put the skate attachments into her bag.

"Are you here to see my brother?" The girl asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is he the gym leader?" Elaine asked in response.

"Yeppers he is." The girl answered even happier.

"Then yeah I guess I'm here to see him." Elaine replied causing the young girl to giggle before hurrying over to a control booth in the center of the tower.

"Excellent, My name is Bonnie by the way. If you want to fight my big brother you have to take a test. Come over here and sit next to the control booth." Bonnie explained gesturing to the chair by the booth she was sitting in. Elaine complied and sat in the seat offered to her. "Answer the following Questions, What is your name, how old are you, what is your favorite color, what traits are you looking for in a spouse, What is your favorite type of pokemon, why are you hear and Finally What are your dreams and aspirations for the future?" Bonnie listed calmly as she grabbed a clip board and pen that was one the control panel ready to write down Elaine's answers.

"Ok then. Um, My name is Elaine, if you need my last name too it's kanoa. I'm twenty one years, My favorite color is a tie between dark purple or dark blue, and Wait why do you need to know about my taste in men?" Elaine asked confused once she got to the strange question of the bunch.

"No reason just answer the questions please this is for important research." Bonnie replied pointing her pen at Elaine who put her hands up in defense.

"Fine fine, I'll answer. I'm looking for a guy whose capable of taking care of himself, dependable and smart but not a wimp. So I guess what's important to me is that they are genuinely interested in me, that they have a brain and can push me to be a better me?" Elaine replied not quite sure of what the answer to that question should be. She'd never considered it before. "Moving on, My favorite type of pokemon are the ones that work with me. I'm here to get a gym badge to prove that my trainer license should be renewed and my plans for the future." Elaine paused, this kid sure had some hard questions for her. "I like to keep my plans open for anything rather than sticking to a schedule. So I don't really have any plans for the future besides working at the local hotel." Elaine finished though she wondered why this would be important in relevance to battling a gym leader. Bonnie scribbled on her notes with a happy smile before looking back to Elaine.

"Thanks, and now to give you the quiz for you to fight my brother." Bonnie stated causing Elaine to dead pan.

"Then what were all the questions you just asked me for."

"Personal research" Bonnie replied with a devious smile. "So which of these shadows is the shadow of a Vivillon?"

"What the heck is a Vivillon?" Elaine asked in response causing Bonnie to dead pan in response.

"What do you mean 'what is a vivillion', it's a pokemon of course" Bonnie replied looking at Elaine concerned before sighing. "Look just guess if you don't know what it is."

"Well that one is a butterfree I know that, and I think that other one is a beautifly, so that last one must be a vivillion." Elaine reasoned aloud before walking over to the trainer under the Vivillion shadow and quickly defeating them. "Man that was awesome. I haven't been this excited about battling in ages." Elaine thought with a small smile.

"Ok now step on that platform if it's the wrong answer you'll have to leave, if it's the right answer the floor will open and an air blast with take you up to the next floor.

"Wait if it's right I'll be wha-" Elaine started only to scream as she was shot through the air up to the next floor of the building. Elaine walked out after the floor of the tube was unfolded and looked over to Bonnie whose platform was raised to the next level as well. "You're freakin' Psycho!" Elaine stated as she tried to catch her breath.

"Next question Which of these electric pokemon are a Heliolisk?" Bonnie asked as three pictures showed up on the screens. "Remember if you guess wrong you fall back down to the bottom and have to leave." Bonnie added in a chipper tone.

"There is something majorly wrong with you people." Elaine grumbled before walking over to another trainer and battling them so she could enter the tube on the answer that she felt was correct to get shot quickly up to the next floor.

After repeating this pattern 4 more times Elaine was starting to wonder if she'd ever make it to the top of the tower.

"Ok, Next question" Bonnie started only to get cut off by the bing of an elevator behind her.

"There's an elevator?" Elaine asked looking over to Bonnie with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Bonnie what are you doing? I thought that trainers only had to answer three questions before you take them up to the top of the tower." Asked a young male with blond hair and yellow rimmed circular glasses, wearing a strange light blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Three? then why have I done six?" Elaine asked as she allowed her shoulders to drop from disbelief.

"Bonnie." The male stated in a light chiding tone only for Bonnie to look between the two and push a button on her platform to take her back to the bottom floor. The male just chuckled and sighed.

"Sorry about that she always acts strange when girls come to battle me." The male stated with a nervous smile. "Anyways My name's Clemont, I'm guessing you're looking to get a gym badge?" Clemont asked with an apologetic smile as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, I need to get a badge so I can renew my trainer license." Elaine answered as they entered the elevator.

"Hm, I see. Well Looks like I shouldn't hold back then." Clemont said in a friendly ton. Not long after the elevator arrived at the top floor and opened it's does to exposed the aerial view of the gym battle field.

"Whoa the view from up here is amazing!" Elaine exclaimed as she walked out of the elevator looking around to take everything in.

"Um, You are here to battle right?" Clemont asked in a reminding and slightly chiding tone.

"Oh, Right sorry about that." Elaine replied sticking out her tongue a bit as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm just not use to large cities like this. It's beautiful." Elaine added as she walked to her side of the field.

"It's no problem." Clemont replied before taking the opposite side of the field.

"The battle is between challenger Elaine Kanoa and gym leader Clemont. The battle will be three on three. Ready, Set, Go!"The officiator announced before throwing a flag into the air causing Elaine and Clemont to release their first pokemon. "Gliscor verse Emogla, begin!"

"Emogla use aerial ace!" Clemont ordered, Emolga nodded before quickly flying over to Ares and slamming into her body.

"Ares, use Knock off!" Elaine commanded to which the gliscor obeyed, allowing a dark aura to glow around it's fist before slamming it into the Emolga sending it straight into the ground.

"Emolga!" Clemont cried out to see if his partner was ok only to see Emolga through the smoke, getting back up though severely battered. "Right use quick attack!"

"You think he'd call back the Emolga none of the attacks he's using have very much effect on Ares." Elaine thought confused. maybe it was a good thing she came to this gym. It seems like Ares has no trouble with Electric types. Ares was yet again unable to dodge Emolga's attack causing her to fly back from the impact.

"Ares use another Knock off!" Elaine shouted so that the Gliscor could hear her. Once more Ares followed orders and slammed it's claw into emolga sending it back to the ground. "Great now finish it off will a u-turn!" Elaine stated excited that she was doing so well after not challenging a gym leader for at least 3 years.

"You're not half bad. No wonder Bonnie took a liking to you." Clemont replied with a nervous laugh as he had emogla return to it's pokeball, sending out Magneton in its place.

"Thanks You're pretty good yourself." Elaine replied as she sent out her gengar since Ares had automatically returned to her ball from using U-turn.

"I am a gym leader for a reason. Magneton use thunder!" Clemont yelled to magneton

"Spook use destiny bond, quickly!" Elaine ordered, spooks nodded and looked back to the magneton to find and electrical blast hurtling towards her and Elaine. a blue ring quickly appeared around Spook before she floated so that she could protect Elaine from the blast radius sending her flying into a nearby wall. "No spooks!" Elaine called as she hurried over to her gengar's side. Spooks smiled before fainting and going back into her pokeball causing Elaine to look back at the battle field to see a familiar blue ring appear around magneton knocking it out and causing it to fall to the ground before returning to clemont pokeball.

"Battlers release your next pokemon." the announcer stated letting them know the battle needed to keep moving.

"Go!" Clemont and Elaine yelled as they threw their next pokemon sending out Empoleon and Heliolisk.

"Use thunderbolt!"

"Use Earthquake, Epee!"

The resulting explosion of the attacks left Heliolisk barely in fighting order while Empoleon was knocked out.

"Epee return, Ares finish it off!" Elaine called as she took empoleon back and sent out her Gliscor who immediately flew towards the Heliolisk ready to attack.

"Heliolisk use grass knot" Clemont ordered. Heliolisk was almost twice as fast as Ares allowing him to attack first dealing a good chunk of damage to the Gliscor. Even so Glisor slammed it's claw into the Heliolisk knocking it out and winning the gym badge for Elaine.

"We did it?" Elaine asked quietly as Ares flew back to her side and nuzzled her. "We did it!" Elaine cheered before hugging the Gliscor as Clemont returned his heliolisk to it's pokeball and handing the three injured pokemon off to one of his students to be healed.

"That was an excellent battle. " Clemont complemented as he walked over to Elaine stopping in front of her before rustling through his pockets to pull out a gym badge. "I believe you've earned this. What gym will you be heading to next if I may ask." Clemont ask curiously as he handed over the badge to.

"Next gym. Oh um." Elaine started embarrassed. "Well I actually didn't plan to continue collecting gym badges. I just needed one because my license expired." she finished as she looked away scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, Well I'm glad you got what you came for."Clemont stated though he was visibly stunned.

"Thanks" Elaine replied expecting to be scolded, as she thought her response was cut short.

"But you're wasting your talent. your team is really well trained. If they were under trained or if you weren't good with strategies you would have lost for sure." Clemont added in his gentle chiding tone. "What is the point of having a trainer badge and training your pokemon if you don't put it to good use?" Clemont pointed out shocking Elaine causing her to have a flash back to her battle with sycamore.

"So, That's what he meant." Elaine whisper to herself before a huge grin spread across her face. "Thank you for your opinion." Elaine said loud enough for Clemont to hear as she walked to the exit. Clemont sighed his shoulders to slump since he thought his message hadn't gotten through.

"Wait!" Called Bonnie as the Elevator opened allowing Bonnie to run over to Elaine.

"Huh?" Elaine thought as she turned to face Bonnie who stopped in front of her and grabbed Elaine's hands with a twinkle in her eye.

"Be my big brother's lover, if you please" Bonnie stated with a huge smile causing Elaine to blush Profusely.

"I'm sorry I'm not from Kalos so I don't understand this joke of yours very well." Elaine explained causing Bonnie to stare at her surprised.

"It's not a joke, my brother may not look like it but he's super smart. And since he is a gym leader he has a promising future! He's mild and can be helpless at times... That's why he needs a reliable wife. Some one that can help him be better!"

"Bonnie! That's enough." Clemont called as a robotic arm extended out and picked up Bonnie and took her to his side. "Please pardon her actions she's just a child with childish ideas." Clemont said to Elaine as he suppressed the light blush that was on his face due to Bonnie's embarrassing statements. Elaine stared at him shocked before a smile quivered on to her face before she burst out in laughter.

"Kalos is a strange place." Elaine state happily before turning back to the exit. "By the way thanks for the help. See you around." Elaine added before the elevator door closed. "I guess I'll go see the Professor again tomorrow and get my new license."

* * *

I figure an explanation is in order. In this story Elaine is 21, Clemont is 22 and Proffessor sycamore is 28. My reasoning is as follows, 1) for Bonnie to be justified in feeling like her brother should start taking relationships more seriously and trying to find a wife. 2) while Clemont is younger in the anime, I feel his age could go either way in the video game which is what I'm trying to use for the base of my data. that and if he is a gym leader i'd like to think that he's gained enough experience in the world that he feel like he knows enough to teach younger trainers so 22 seemed to be a reasonable age to cover all of that. 3) Professor Sycamore is notable one of the youngest professors, Even so it didn't seem right to have him be in a relationship with a minor. So to keep every thing balanced I made him the oldest of the three but I did shave off a few years from his age.(probably 4 or 5) I also made Elaine old enough that she'd be an experienced enough trainer to have reached a burnt out phase.

also I figured I'd mention the following since two battles have happened. I do a lot of research for the battles using damage calculators to simulate the battles using the best options available for each side. What you read is what would actually happen with a battle between the teams.

Commentator's corner:

Guest: Oh wow oops. I cant believe i made such a huge mistake. thanks for letting me know my space between paragraphs where missing. I've fixed it. :)

The Yoshinator: I'm glad that you find this story interesting so far. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. I'll count that as a potential vote to sycamore but it's available to be changed.


	3. Blooming

Hello and welcome to chapter three of Fletchling. Hopefully you're enjoying this update, It's a bit short but I can guarantee then next will be much longer.

Song suggestion: Aint it fun by paramore

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas.

* * *

A new day has dawned for our Heroine, excited to see the professor again she quickly stretched before hurrying out of bed to get ready. "Time to get my license back" Elaine thought to herself as she changed into her freshly cleaned outfit that she bought yesterday and making the trek to the professors Lab. Elaine Hesitantly opened the large heavy wooden door so she could slide in and close it behind her before walking up to the secretaries desk.

"Welcome to the Pokemon lab. What can I do for you?" asked the secretary that had obviously forgotten Elaine.

"Thanks, Um I'm here to see the Professor."Elaine stated nervous, not sure if she was doing the right thing as the Secretary picked up a nearby phone and pushed a few button then waited for a little before speaking.

"Hello, Yes there is a trainer here asking to see you? Alright I'll send them back."The secretary stated before hanging up the phone and looking back to Elaine. "Just go up to that door over there. go left it will be the third door on your left." The secretary explained pointing to a door near the elevator.

"Thank you very much." Elaine replied with a small nod of a bow before following the instructions given to her which lead her to a small section of the wall that was made of glass panels and sure enough the door she was suppose to go into lead into the strange greenhouse-esque room. curiously Elaine entered the area to find that it was a large and spacious garden full of different kinds of pokemon.

"Elaine, I was expecting you'd stop by sometime soon. Good to see you." The professor greeted with a genuine smile.

"What is this place?" Elaine asked curiously as she looked around bewilded that such a green environment could exist in the middle of a large building.

"It's where the Pokémon from my research stay. I can't just keep them in cages and the closes forest like area is a bit far away, so I had this area built for them to stay" The proffessor explained with an amused laugh. "So I take it that you've come to let me know something important?" Proffesor sycamore asked with a curious smirk which would have made any sane female blush. Elaine being such a female, blushed lightly.

"Y-yeah."Elaine replied with a nervous stutter before re-gathering her resolve. "I want to be Trainer. May I have my license so I can travel again?" Elaine requested.

"That what I like to hear."The professor replied before turning to walk to a computer in an outcove in the nearby wall "I take it that you might want the Roaming pass as well?" The professor asked curiously as he brought up Elaine's Trainer record.

"Roaming pass?" Elaine asked curiously, not sure if he was pulling her leg.

"Yeah, It allows your certified Pokémon to roam freely in Kalos outside of designated areas. I'd have to observe your Pokémon for an hour or so of course." Professor Sycamore explained casually as he clicked away at the computer.

"That would be amazing. should I just leave the three of them with you?"Elaine replied still shocked that the professor would be willing to take such a large chunk of time out of his schedule to do that for her.

"Hmm, Well. I can only truly observe one at a time. Why don't you just leave gengar for now and come back in two and a half hours to switch out?" The professor suggested to which Elaine happily agreed.

"Ok, I'll be back then."

"Oh, don't worry about stopping by the secretary just go to the third floor. I'll be there waiting with gengar." The professor added as he handed a full 10 year trainer license to Elaine.

"Thanks." Elaine replied as she accepted the card and put it in her wallet. "See yea then" Elaine added as she turned and left. Luckily for Elaine the hotel she was working for wasn't too far from the lab so she was able to make it into work on time. While she was planning on traveling again she did still need to save up enough money for traveling and to buy new equipment since she didn't bring hers with her.

"Hey Clyde." Elaine greeted her boss as she walked to the employee changing room.

"Elaine good to see you. I was starting to think you might be late."

"Not me sir." Elaine replied with a laugh. "Oh but i will have to take a few breaks and head over to the pokemon lab. my pokemon are getting tested for roaming licenses." Elaine explained.

"I see. Well I wish you luck. make sure you clock out and work a full 8 hours though ok?" Clyde requested to which Elaine nodded gratefully before heading off to start work. Sure enough an hour and a half later Elaine was allowed to take a break. once her shift was over Elaine happily left work for the day to pick up her last pokemon hoping that her gliscor had passed the exam as well. In order to save on time Elaine stayed in her uniform of a white button down shirt with black dress pants and a white apron around her waist as she hurried to the Lab.

"What the, an espeon? Really? Ugh But I wanted a sylveon!" Elaine overheard as she walked through the streets.

"Huh?" Elaine thought as she back tracked and looked down the alley she passed to find a young female trainer yelling at what she guessed to be their newly evolved espeon.

"You stupid thing why can't you just do what I tell you to do!" the trainer growled as they threw a pokeball to the ground causing the Espeon to flinch as it looked to its trainer with sadness in its eyes giving a soft cry. "No, you know what just no. I don't want an espeon!" The kid yelled as they released a braviary and ordered it to attack the espeon as they started stomping on the pokeball that they threw on the ground.

"Hey!" Elaine called as she ran down the alley releasing her empoleon. " Kid you got five seconds to explain why you were treating your Espeon like that." Elaine ordered angered by what she had seen. The trainer just sneared before crushing the pokeball under her foot.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I down own an Espeon." she stated with a smug grin as she had her braviary return to its pokeball and walked away. Elaine scowled as she glared at the trainer and returned her Empoleon as well.

"What a jerk." Elaine thought only to hear the faint cry of the espeon causing her to look back to it as it stumbled forward trying to follow the trainer only to collapse to the ground. Elaine's Eyes wided as she saw just how injured the Espeon was from the attacks of the braviary. Acting quickly Elaine scooped the espeon up into her arms and ran out of the Alley, pausing as she looked around to try and figure out where to go before sprinting down the side walk to a familiar building, The pokemon lab. Elaine Hurried to push the heavy door open and hurried over to the Elevator pushing the up button with her Knee since the Espeon took both of her arms to carry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The secretary asked enraged by Elaine's actions.

"Sorry I'll explain later." Elaine apologized before hurrying on to the Elevator and pressing the button for the third floor. Elaine walked out as soon as the doors re opened rounding a hallway through an open door where she found the professor working on some paperwork at his desk.

"Elaine, Right on time. I" The professor started only to stop once he saw the injured pokemon in Elaine's arms causing him to stand up and walk over with a concerned look on his face. "What happened?" The professor asked as he took the Espeon from Elaine.

"It's trainer was mad at it for not Evolving how they wanted it to." Elaine explained as she followed the professor back to the elevator entering it with him. "They said something about wanting a sylveon instead?" Elaine added confused since she had never heard of the pokemon.

"I see, Sadly that's not uncommon in our region." Professor sycamore explained as he looked down at the heavily breathing Espeon that was barely hanging on.

"That's horrible." Elaine replied disheartened. "The trainer had her pokemon attack it while she smashed it's pokeball. "Elaine explained the situation though she felt guilty for not stepping in sooner. "I should have done more."

"You did fine Elaine. I'm sure Espeon will recover by the morning with the technology we have here at the lab." Sycamore explained as he looked to Elaine gently.

"Thank goodness." Elaine sighed in relief smiling at the professor unbeknownst to her causing him to blush lightly as she had earlier before he cleared his throat and looked back to the espeon and hooked it up to the healing machine.

"This should do the trick." Sycamore stated then turned back to Elaine. "She should be doing much better by the morning."

"That's great!" Elaine stated happy to know that the Pokémon would be fine. "Would. Would it be ok if I stop by to check on Espeon tomorrow?"

"Of course, I think He'd Like that." Professor sycamore replied. "Oh, I almost forgot." He added surprised as he put his hand into his lab coat pocket and pulled out gliscors pokeball. "I'm sure you'll be wanting this." Sycamore stated as he handed over the pokeball to Elaine. "Ares did wonderfully and passed as well. just add this sticker to your trainer idea and it will serve as a roaming pass for her." the professor said with a smile as he handed a small holographic sticker to Elaine as well who happily accepted.

"Thanks Professor." "This is great, No more fines for me. At least so I hope." Elaine thought cheerfully as she put the sticker on her trainer license next to the other two she had received for Epee and Spook.

"Well, see you tomorrow," The professor stated with a way before turning and heading back to his office.

* * *

and so ends another chapter. Elaine has saved an Espeon and now has roaming passes for all three of her pokemon. Are feelings starting to develop for the professor? Will Espeon join her team? It might be early to say, but find out in the next chapter of Fletchling.

Commentators corner:

The Yoshinator: Yep, Elaine is going to become a full trainer once more and has moved out of her blue phase.


End file.
